militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barry E. Wilmore
|birth_place = Murfreesboro, Tennessee, U.S. |date_death = |death_place = |current_occupation = Test pilot |previous_occupation = |rank = Captain, USN |time = 10d 19h 16mhttp://www.spacefacts.de/english/e_tis.htm |selection = 2000 NASA Group |mission = STS-129 | insignia = |Date of ret = }} Barry Eugene "Butch" Wilmore (born December 29, 1962) is a NASA astronaut and United States Navy test pilot. He has had one spaceflight, which was an 11-day Space Shuttle mission in November 2009, to the International Space Station. There were five other crew members launched with him on Space Shuttle Atlantis for the mission STS-129; Wilmore was designated as pilot. Prior to being selected as a NASA astronaut in July 2000, Wilmore was an experienced Navy test pilot. He also participated in the development of T-45 Goshawk trainer jet. Personal life Wilmore was born in Murfreesboro, Tennessee, but was raised in Mount Juliet by his mother Faye and father Eugene. Wilmore has one sibling, a brother named Jack Wilmore, who resides in Franklin, Tennessee. He is married to the former Miss Deanna Newport of Helenwood, Tennessee. Wilmore currently lives in Houston, Texas with his family. Education Barry Wilmore graduated from Mt. Juliet High School in Mt. Juliet, Tennessee. Wilmore has received a Bachelor's of Science and a Master of Science degree from the Tennessee Technological University in electrical engineering, and a Master of Science in Aviation Systems from the University of Tennessee. Military experience Barry Wilmore has over 6,200 hours of flight time and 663 carrier landings, all in tactical jet aircraft, and is a graduate of the United States Naval Test Pilot School (USNTPS). During Wilmore's tenure as a fleet Naval officer and pilot, Wilmore completed four operational deployments, flying the A-7E and F/A-18 aircraft from the decks of the , , and aircraft carriers. He has flown missions in support of Operations Desert Shield, Desert Storm and Southern Watch over the skies of Iraq, as well as missions over Bosnia in support of U.S. and NATO interests. Wilmore successfully completed 21 combat missions during Operation Desert Storm while operating from USS John F. Kennedy. Wilmore's most recent operational deployment was aboard the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower with the "Blue Blasters" of Strike Fighter Squadron 34 (VFA-34), a F/A-18 squadron based at Naval Air Station Oceana, Virginia. As a Navy test pilot Wilmore participated in all aspects of the initial development of the T-45 jet trainer to include initial carrier landing certification and high angle of attack flight tests. His test tour also included a stint at USNTPS as a systems and fixed wing “Flight Test” instructor. Prior to his selection to NASA, Wilmore was on exchange to the Air Force as a “Flight Test” instructor at the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School at Edwards Air Force Base, California. NASA experience Wilmore was selected as a pilot by NASA in July 2000, and reported for training that August. Following the completion of two years of training and evaluation, Wilmore was assigned technical duties representing the Astronaut Office on all propulsion systems issues including the Space Shuttle Main Engines, solid rocket motor, external tank, and also served on the astronaut support team that traveled to the Kennedy Space Center, Florida, in support of launch and landing operations. STS-129 Wilmore piloted the for the STS-129 mission to the International Space Station. STS-135 Wilmore served as CAPCOM during the ascent and landing of on STS-135, the historic final flight of NASA's 30-year Shuttle program. Awards and honors Barry Wilmore has received numerous medals, awards and honors. These includes the Navy Meritorious Service Medal, the Air Medal (5), 3 with the Combat "V" designation, the Navy Commendation Medal (6), 3 of which also hold the Combat "V" designation, the Navy Achievement Medal (2), and numerous Unit decorations. He has also received the Aviation Officer Candidate School (AOCS) “Distinguished Naval Graduate” award. He is also on the Initial Naval Flight Training “Commodore's List With Distinction”. He has also won the U.S. Atlantic Fleet “Light Attack Wing One - Pilot Of The Year” (1991) and U.S. Atlantic Fleet "Strike Fighter Aviator of the Year" (1999). Wilmore is the recipient of the Strike Fighter Wing Atlantic “Scott Speicher Award” for Weapons Employment Excellence (1998). In 2003 Barry Wilmore was inducted to the Tennessee Technological University “Sports Hall of Fame”. References External links *NASA bio * Spacefacts biography of Barry E. Wilmore Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:United States Navy astronauts Category:People from Murfreesboro, Tennessee Category:People from Wilson County, Tennessee Category:Tennessee Technological University alumni Category:United States Naval Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Navy officers Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:American test pilots Category:American military personnel of the Gulf War Category:Recipients of the Air Medal